1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle having a cargo deck provided above rear wheels and a folding rear seat disposed on a front portion of the cargo deck. An article storage area for storing a container is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) have been commercially available, which can travel on various terrains, such as mud, sand beach, snowy roads, and mountain roads. A well-known type of these ATVs has four wheels and a cargo deck at the rear part thereof (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388 to Saito et al.). Such an ATV has a rear seat that is foldable forward. A space of the cargo deck is expandable by folding the rear seat forward.
Typically, the aforementioned type of ATV has an open body with no roof or doors. In case that a baggage is loaded on the cargo deck, such a typical ATV suffers from the following problem.
That is, an open type ATV has the problem that water splashes or dust may directly hit baggage that is merely loaded on the cargo deck. In addition, the ATV has another problem that baggage merely loaded on the cargo deck tends to be stolen more frequently.
In order to solve these problems, a box-shaped article storage area may be provided on the cargo deck or a cover may be used for covering the cargo deck. However, providing the article storage area on the cargo deck or using a cover for the cargo deck results in an increase in the ATV's weight. Even though the ATV employs a folding rear seat to obtain a structure that can expand a space of the cargo deck, when baggage that a user does not care if water directly splashes or dust hits is to be loaded on the cargo deck, the article storage area provided thereon interferes with the baggage.